


Autumn Longing

by morninglove



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninglove/pseuds/morninglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has felt, and at the same time, perhaps, been the recipient of two different kinds of longing. KiKuro, one-sided AoKuro and GOMKuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aryine).



> I got this idea from the BL manga "Aishiteru" just a little bit. Also, I was very inspired by the song "Kimi to Mata Aeru hi Made" by GUMI and Yuki. Beta-ed by Black Maya, who I am very thankful to as she had to put up with so much of my shit XD and the terrible first ending I wrote.
> 
> This is a birthday fic dedicated to my real-life best friend who is "Aryine" on ff.net.
> 
> To Aryine:
> 
> Thank you for being my friend through thick and thin. You put up with me even when I had terrible temper tantrums, when I felt like shit, and even when I behaved like Aomine and tried to sever our bond 8'D. I love you so much, even if I never did tell you properly, and I am sorry for what I've done, even if I never admit it. Happy birthday, dear. I hope you enjoy this fic thoroughly, even though it was a rush-job OTL.

Summer just ended and autumn had just begun.

Tetsuya strolled alone in the park, taking in the reddish-orange scenery and the rustling of leaves in the breeze. Autumn had always been his most favorite season of the year and he'd always anticipated its arrival, but this year, all he felt was melancholy. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the loneliness wash over him. He really missed his blonde husband even if he'd never admit it.

It wasn't like they didn't want to meet, but their schedules kept clashing as Ryouta was often busy with his job. After all, pilots don't get breaks often. To apologize, Ryouta would always send him gifts that Tetsuya appreciated; but all Tetsuya really wanted was the blonde's company. As he continued walking along the path, leaves crackling under his feet, he wondered if the blonde missed him too. Feeling overwhelmingly insecure, Tetsuya decided to cheer himself up by attending the Autumn Festival held next week to reacquaint with his middle school friends.

黄黒

Predictably, the festival was a cacophony of noise. The entire place was bathed in orange light, and songs of various genres were playing. Tetsuya absently hummed along to 'Kimi to Mata Aeru hi Made' - a song that was currently blaring through the speakers – feeling another rush of emotion, as it seemed to perfectly describe his current situation.

The Generation of Miracles (with the exception of Kise) were strolling around in yukatas respective to their hair color, catching up on one another's lives. Apparently Midorima was now a doctor and engaged to Takao.

"I thought you said you didn't like him," smirked Akashi.

Midorima merely pushed his glasses up stoically.

After a round of teasing, the Generation of Miracles went on to find out that Murasakibara was now a pastry chef, Akashi was a shogi player and that Aomine was a police officer, of all things.

"What about you, Kuroko? And where's that damned Kise?" asked Midorima.

"Ryouta-kun seems to be busy with his job. Also, Midorima-kun, if you recall, I recently married Ryouta-kun, so my name is no longer Kuroko. As for myself, I have gotten a job as a kindergarten teacher."

As he said that, Tetsuya distantly wondered why Aomine looked so sour.

黄黒

The Generation of Miracles went from stall to stall, playing many games and winning all the best prizes. Eventually, after playing one too many games, they had their arms too full of stuffed toys that they really did not want to carry around, so Akashi threatened one of the shopkeepers into taking care of the toys for them.

The basketball geniuses were eating a few festival staples such as yakitori and takoyaki that Murasakibara insisted on trying while conversing among themselves. Tetsuya, however, was more interested in observing his surroundings. A few kids were bolting around, bumping into each other and collapsing in giggles. Tetsuya imagined Ryouta and him adopting kids, watching them grow old, getting married – until he realized tears were gathering in his eyes. The couple sharing cotton candy in the distance wasn't exactly helping either.

After eating, the Generation of Miracles went goldfish scooping, but only managed to catch a few as the buggers were actually really slippery and difficult to catch. The six of them put all the goldfish they managed to catch into one bag and then released them into a nearby pond at Kuroko's insistence. Exhausted, they laid on the grassy plains adjacent to the pond. Looking at the stars in the sky, Tetsuya was reminded of the day Ryouta proposed to him.

"Kurokocchi.. It's been three years since we've started dating, you know. Time really flies, eh?"

Kise and Kuroko had just finished a match against some strangers in street basketball. Naturally, with Kuroko's misdirection and Kise's copying skills, they won by a large margin.

"Yeah. I'm glad Kise-kun isn't the wimp that he was back in middle school anymore."

"Kurokocchi! So mean!"

Kuroko chose not to reply. He laid down on the floor, somewhat drained by the match earlier.

"Kise-kun, lie down. You're blocking my view of the stars."

"..hey, Kurokocchi – that is – we're already 21, you know – and I was thinking.. I was thinking –"

"Get to the point, Kise-kun."

"I was thinking - of settling down – so – willyoumarrymeKurokocchi?" rushed Kise, letting it all out in one breath.

Kuroko's eyes snapped open, no longer drowsy. Lost for words, he remained silent.

"I'm so sorry, Kurokocchi! I really wanted to settle down with you - maybe have a house in the countryside and Nigou could live with us but now Kurokocchi hates me and I –" Kise's ramblings were cut off by Kuroko's lips pressing against his. Out of habit, he buried his hands in Kuroko's hair and deepened the kiss.

Regaining coherent thought was difficult for Kise at this point of time but he really needed to make sure that he hadn't been rejected outright by the person he loved most. A string of saliva still connecting their mouths, Kise stared at Kuroko, his eyes questioning.

"Kise-kun, you're an idiot." Kuroko's harsh words, however, were betrayed by the tears gathering in his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

Whipping out a ring that he'd bought previously, Kise carefully slid it onto Kuroko's ring finger, and kissed him again. The kiss got more and more heated, until Kise finally broke away and carried Kuroko all the way to his house, a visible tent in his pants.

Sighing yet again, Tetsuya wondered if he suddenly attained female hormones overnight since tears seemed to gather in his eyes for every little reason. Feeling drowsy, he turned his head over only to come face-to-face with Aomine's crotch. He had completely forgotten that he was lying on Aomine's lap.

"Tetsu," Aomine strained. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what?" asked Tetsuya, completely oblivious.

Aomine sighed in disappointment, shifting so that Tetsuya's face was no longer directly in his crotch then started stroking his hair. Contented, Tetsuya made himself comfortable on Aomine's lap and quickly fell asleep.

黄黒

Tetsuya awoke the next day to find himself nestled in the comfort of his own bed. After sending a text to Aomine in gratitude, Tetsuya prepared himself for another day of monotony, longing for his husband to just come back home already. The doorbell rung, and Tetsuya stumbled towards the door, still drowsy. The person outside the door crashed drunkenly into him, sending them both to the floor.

"Tetsuyacchi – I'm so tired.."

Startled, Tetsuya pushed the heavy weight on top of him away, taking a closer look. His husband had finally returned, but he looked like absolute crap. His face was pale, with dark circles underneath his eyes. His hair seemed to have gone unwashed for days as it was oily and limp.

Meanwhile, Ryouta had fallen asleep on the floor. Tetsuya picked the overworked man up and wobbled towards the bedroom, where he dumped his husband unceremoniously on the bed and proceeded to change his clothes. Taking off Ryouta's shirt, Tetsuya discovered that his husband had not been eating well – his ribs were stark against his stomach. Feeling helpless, Tetsuya decided to have a long talk with his husband after he had a proper rest.

黄黒

Waking up enfolded in arms was something Tetsuya was no longer used to, but it was a change he appreciated. Seeing that Ryouta was still sleeping, Tetsuya carefully extricated himself out of his husband's arms to prepare breakfast.

It was 2 o'clock, and Tetsuya was getting worried. Oversleeping was not good for Ryouta's already rapidly declining health. Tetsuya headed to the bedroom with the intention to wake Ryouta up - only to discover said person with his pants down, furiously masturbating. Shocked, Tetsuya stumbled back, crashing into the door. Ryouta screamed, scrambling to pull up his pants before he realized it was just Tetsuya.

"I thought you were overworked, Ryouta-kun." Kuroko said once he had caught his breath. "Guess not."

"Nothing a good, long sleep can't handle!" Ryouta blubbered brightly, before his voice turned lugubrious. "Besides, I missed Tetsuyacchi so much."

"I missed you too, Ryouta-kun. So much more than you would ever know," Once again, tears were blurring his sight. "I prayed everyday for your safety. I didn't even want to get up every morning because I knew you weren't there, that maybe you found someone better-"

Ryouta enveloped his distraught husband in a tight hug.

"I'm here now, Tetsuyacchi. Tetsuyacchi, please believe me when I say I'll never find anyone that I love as much as you. Even during our Teikou days; I pined for you so much, Tetsuyacchi. Aominecchi was so close to you, it was so unfair; you didn't pass to me enough - you didn't pass to me as often as you did Aominecchi and I thought that maybe you loved him instead. When I asked you out, it was in Autumn, wasn't it? You looked so beautiful in the autumn glow. I couldn't help myself, Tetsuyacchi. I had to know whether I stood a chance. Did you know that when you accepted, you made me happier than the time I beat Haizaki thoroughly? I went home and cried, Tetsuyacchi. I couldn't believe you were mine, and yet it was real."

Tetsuya, overwhelmed by the barrage of new information, could only stand stock-still as Ryouta kissed him gently.

"Let's go out," Ryouta chirped brightly, as if he had not just confessed many embarrassing things. "I haven't heard from the rest of the Generation of Miracles in a long time."

Tetsuya could only nod his head before he was swept away with the blonde tornado.

黄黒

"Midorimacchi! Aominecchi!" Ryouta called from where he and Tetsuya were waiting for the Generation of Miracles to arrive on the park bench. "How long has it been? Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi as well!"

"Kise." Midorima and Aomine simultaneously greeted him coldly. Undeterred, Ryouta bothered Murasakibara while the whole team proceeded to the restaurant Akashi had booked for them.

After they had reached the restaurant and ordered their food, Aomine asked if he could talk to Ryouta outside in private. Ryouta agreed, so the two of them proceeded outside and into a dark alleyway where no one could see them.

"It's about Tetsu." Aomine was serious – a rare occurrence as far as Ryouta remembered.

"What about Tetsuyacchi?" Ryouta asked, a hint of possessiveness leaking into his voice.

"I want him." Blunt, like always. "I've wanted him since Teikou, Kise; yet you stole him from me."

"No." Ryouta rejected immediately. "Ahominecchi, do you seriously think I would give him up after so many years of pining? I finally won against the rest of you for Tetsuyacchi's affections, so I'm never going to let go."

"What if I told you he loved me first?"

"The past is the past, Aominecchi. What matters now is that Tetsuyacchi loves me."

Unable to answer, Aomine stared at Ryouta. He should have known it wouldn't have been so easy to get Tetsu back. Remorse coursed through his veins as he recalled what he had done in middle school. He had the biggest chance, among the whole team of Miracles, to have gotten Tetsu; but instead of pursuing the blue-haired boy, he had severed the bond between them like the arrogant idiot that he was.

"If that's all, Aominecchi," Ryouta continued coldly, "Then I'll be going back to join my husband."

As Ryouta walked back into the restaurant, Aomine slid down the wall, his face screwed up in pain.

黄黒

Back at the restaurant, Ryouta was telling the Generation of Miracles (with the exception of Aomine) about his job as a pilot, although no-one was really listening to him.

When they had finished dinner, they all bade goodbye to each other, and so Ryouta and Tetsuya were alone. Suddenly, Ryouta recalled something.

"Tetsuyacchi, let's go home and have fun, okay? I bought so many nice toys while on the job, you know? I can't wait to try them on you." His baritone voice turned husky with lust, even as Tetsuya protested frantically. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

As they made their way home amidst Ryouta's groans of pain, neither of them noticed the dark figure in the shadows staring longingly.

"Tetsu.." Aomine punched the wall, his emotions overwhelming. "I'll win you back, for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up, Kise was groaning in pain because Kuroko punched him. With all the force of an Ignite Pass Kai. Btw, everyone, I'm sorry for this poor excuse of a fic.


End file.
